Delusional Conflicts Of Han Dynasty High Characters
'Main' Tuo- 'A 15 year old Pikachu with severe mental issues. He is easily scared especially by his delusions. Despite his timid nature he is generally kind and worries for his classmates lives. He isn't part of any club. Because of his lack of physcial ability he wields a handgun and a crossbow. 'Fu Xi- 'A 16 year old Linoone. He is harsh and holds many secrets. He avoids all social contact and only cares for his adoptive sister Nuwa. He also isn't part of any club. He wields a shotgun and a hadgun. 'Nuwa- 'A 15 year old Furret who's Fu Xi's adoptive sister. She is extremly sweet and caring of others. She is a pacifist at heart but will fight to protect her brother and friends. Like her brother she isn't involved in any clubs. She wields two butterfly knives. 'Liu Bei- 'A 15 year old Grotle who's President of the Art Club. He is somewhat reserved and quiet. Despite this he will do whatever it takes to defend his club and those who can't defend himself. He cares greatly for others. His greatest enemy is Cao Cao and his closest friends are Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He wields twin swords. 'Cao Cao- 'A 16 year old Frogadier who's President of the Literature Club. He's cold, calm, and blunt. He is both smart and physcially strong. He is an extremly strict club President. He also has many enemies such as Liu Bei, Dong Zhuo, and Yuan Shao. Also he has a weak spot for women. He wields a sword. 'Sun Ce- 'A 15 year old Arcanine who's President of the Music Club. The cheeriest club President of them all. He is kind, friendly, and optimistic. He is generally liked and popular amongst girls. He also has many siblings, his best friend is Zhou Yu, and his gilfriend is Daqiao. He wields a spear with an uzi attached to the bottom. 'Other Club Presidents Yuan Shao- 'A 16 year old Electivire who's Captain of the Football Team. He is a self centered rich jock who often bullies others. He hates Cao Cao with a passion but secretly fears him. He wields a giant hammer. 'Dong Zhuo- 'A 16 year old Garbodor who's President of the Poker Club. He's lazy, fat, and has a gambling addiction. He sucks up to the Student Council but often breaks school rules. He's really hated especially by the girls due to his perverted nature. He wields a mace. 'Zhang Jue- 'A 17 year old Reuniclus who's President of the Religous Studies Club. He is obessed with his religon but has corrupted his own beleifs. Because of that he often does terrible things but at the same time he honestly tries to be nice to others and be a good older brother. He wields a metal staff. 'Yuan Shu- 'A 15 year old Pidgeot who's Captain of the Soccer Team. He's decietful and manipulative. He rarely fights and instead depends on his club members and allies such as Sun Ce and Liu Yao. He also hates his step brother Yuan Shao. He wields a whip. 'Meng Huo- 'A 16 year old Golem who's President of the Nature Club. Loud, gullible, and friendly he often avoids fighting and tries to solve the school war by peaceful means. Despite his large size he fears many things including bugs, ghosts, heights, and even his girlfriend Zhurong. He wields dual claws. 'Gongsun Zan- 'A 17 year old Hawlucha who's Captain of the Wrestling Team. He is kind, smart, and strong his main weakness however is his laziness. He is popular among women but never dates. Other than wrestling it should be noted his other hobby is horse racing.He wields a jockey whip. 'Zhang Xiu- 'A 15 year old Weavile who's President of the Newspaper Club. He's a bully who often uses his power to control the school paper to spread rumors and control what people know. He only talks stratagy and insults. He has no friends and considers Cao Cao his sworn enemy. He wields a steel fan. 'Liu Zhang- 'A 17 year old Sudowoodo who's President of the Comic Book Club. A idiotic comic nerd who's Liu Bei's cousin. He is usally loud and outgoing. He often worries for his cousins because of their harsh natures. He wields a shield with sharpened edges. 'Tao Qian-''' A 16 year old Azumaril who's President of the Gardening Club. He is quiet and obsessed with his plants. He has no friends or enemies. His club is notably the smallest of the main clubs. He wields a garden hoe. 'Ma Teng-' A 17 year old Bisharp who is Captain of the Baseball Team. He is quiet and hates social contact unlike his siblings. He wields a metal bat. 'Zhang Lu-' A 16 year old Ariados who is Captain of the Debate Team. Like his club suggests he often argues and won't stop until he wins. He wields a metal pole. 'Liu Yao- '''A 17 year old Dusknoir who is President of the Yearbook Club. A bully who uses his power to control yearbook pictures to harass other. He hates Sun Ce but spends time with him because of their connections to Yuan Shu. He wields brass knuckles. 'Liu Xie- 'A 15 year old Sliggoo who is Student Council President. He is conceded, lazy, greedy, and whiny. He never does work and depends on He Jin to run the Student Council. He is another one of Liu Bei's cousins but mistreats him along with most people. He wields a boken. 'Art Club Members Guan Yu- 'A 16 year old Gallade who is a member of the Art Club. He is Liu Bei and Zhang Fei's best friend. Despite his friendship with Liu Bei and loyalty to him he acts very much like Liu Bei's enemy Cao Cao. He has the same cold and calm personality except he's nicer to his friends. He wields a crescent blade. 'Zhang Fei- 'A 15 year old Quilladin who is a member of the Art Club. He is Liu Bei and Guan Yu's best friend. He is very much the exact opposite of his friends being loud, outgoing, and social opposed to his silent and cold friends. He isn't the brightest but he is generally liked by the others. He wields a spear with a viper shaped tip. 'Jiang Wan- 'A 15 year old Slowpoke who is a member of the Art Club. A strange student with a kind, feminine, and peaceful nature. He never insuts anyone and only fights in self defense. He is Zhuge Liang's only friend. His feminine nature has also caused some of his peers to question his sexuality. He wields no particular weapon but often improvises random objects. 'Literature Club Members Xiahou Dun- 'A 16 year old Samurott who is a member of the Literature Club. He is one of the toughest students in the school. He is Cao Cao's cousin and often clashes with him because of their difference in opinions on how to run the club. He's very straight forward and doesn't really follow any stratagies in battle. He wields a dao and a shotgun. 'Xiahou Yuan- 'A 15 year old Dewott who is a member of the Literature Club. He is Cao Cao's cousin and Xiahou Dun's younger brother. He is very timid and only cares what his brother thinks of him. He is however often ignored by his brother and cousin. He wields a dao and a handgun. 'Cao Ren- 'A 15 year old Marshtomp who is a member of the Literature Club. He is another one of Cao Cao's cousins and is extremly loyal to him. He often acts as one of Cao Cao's bodyguards. He wields a club. 'Cao Hong- 'A 15 year old Marshtomp who is a member of the Literature Club. He is another one of Cao Cao's cousins and Cao Ren's twin brother. He is extremly lazy and avoids a majority of his jobs. He wields a club. 'Dian Wei- 'A 17 year old Sharpedo who is a member of the Literature Club. He is one of Cao Cao's bodyguards and extremly loyal to him. He is easily angered and isfeared by most students. He has no social interaction except for his rivalry with Xu Chu. He wields a club. 'Xu Chu- 'A 16 year old Palpitoad who is a member of the Literature Club. Another one of Cao Cao's bodyguards. A self proclaimed class cown who often tries to make others laugh. He has many friends but his most notable relationships is with Dian Wei whom is his rival. He wields a club. 'Clubless Characters 'Zhao Yun- '''A 15 year old Scizor who isn't part of any club. He is a new student who spent a majority of his life living in the mountains. Because off this he lacks social skills and is generally curious by his surroundings. Despite this he quickly proves himself to be one of the strongest warriors in the school. He wields a spear. 'Huang Zhong- 'A 17 year old Grovyle who isn't part of any cub. A mysterious student whom everyone fears. He's been held back two years for unknown reasons. He wields a bow and arrows. 'Zhuge Liang- '''A 16 year old Alakazam who isn't part of any cub. He is one of the smartest students in the school. He is very blunt and prefers to be alone. His blunt nature has given him many enemies especially Zhou Yu. He wields twin sais.